Sweet Home Bluebell
by loodle20
Summary: What if Zoe had grown up in Bluebell with both Harley and Candace as her parents, and had to return home to them after the fellowship fell through. AU with a Sweet Home Alabama feel to it :) Rated T for now but some chapters might be M not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe looked out her window on the airplane not quiet believing the turn of events that had led her to where she was headed;

_**Flashback**_

_**Zoe walked into the hospital sure that today would be the day she was going to land the fellowship she had coveted since her second year of med school. Before that she always believed she was going to be a gp just like her father and once done with residency join him in his little practice in her home town where she would maybe get back together with and marry the man she loved. That all changed however the day she met Chad they were both second year med students and he was so charming and classy having grown up in a upper class family from New York. They went on a few dates and Zoe found herself falling for his charm however hidden in all that charm he made little biting remarks that made Zoe feel bad for her background and made her feel unless she was a surgical god she would not be a good doctor.**_

_**They stayed together all through med school and residency where Chad decided to go into neuro he wanted to be a god and thought this was the field to be just that. Zoe found herself fascinated with all fields of medicine however Chad had convinced her that she should go into cardio. Zoe thought being a cardio god meant having to focus simply on the medicine and soon found herself turning off emotions and turning into a robot which made her unbeatable in the operating room. It was that reason it was such a shock when she didn't get the fellowship! According to the chief of surgery she needed to work on her people skills and bedside manner. What felt like a hundred phonecalls later Zoe discovered there were no gp positions available in New York and that she would have to make the phone call she was hoping to avoid, her father was of course only too happy to help, all he had ever wanted was for his daughter to come home and work beside him and his partner in their little practice. One person not to happy was Chad after hearing that Zoe no longer fit in with the picture he had made for their life he promptly dumped her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Zoe was pulled out of her thoughts with the announcement that they had landed and could now disembark the airplane. It didn't take her very long to locate her luggage and find her way out to the area where people where waiting for their loved ones, it didn't take Zoe long to locate her mother Candace Wilkes had always stood out of the crowd. She quickly made her way over to her "Hey Mom" Zoe's mother quickly swept her only child up into a big hug so happy to see her "Got all your stuff?" she asked once she had finally released her, Zoe answered with a nod "Good well come on lets head home"

Once they got outside Zoe felt as if she was going to melt she had gotten used to cooler weather, noticing her daughters discomfort Candace just laughed "Welcome back to Alabama baby, now come on we better get a move on if we want to get back to Bluebell before dark"

**Ok so tell me what you think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wade Kinsella looked over at the blonde head that was resting on the mattress next to him and sighed, once again he had finished work at the Rammer Jammer and once again he had gone home with some drunken bimbo with hopes that she would make him forget HER. It was a process he had gone through many times over the years but it never worked, sure he enjoyed the sex in the obvious way but he still always felt as if he was cheating on her even though they had broken up the summer after high school he never believed it would last though. Heck every time she came home during college and the start of med school would see them getting drunk together and reliving their passion for each other, but all that had stopped when she stopped coming home during her second year of med school. It didn't take long for the gossip to reach him that she had a new boyfriend and how sorry they had all felt for poor Wade and him not being the type of person to let people feel sorry for him started his tradition of taking home random women in hopes that the town folk would think he was over her and just maybe he would convince himself of that. With these thought plaguing him he knew he wouldn't sleep which is why he was glad he went to her house and not his because now he was able to quietly sneak out and head home.

Wade spent the next few hours playing xbox until his brain was fried enough that he would be able to fall into a dreamless state or so he hoped but once again his hopes were dashed. Even in his dreams she haunted him he still remembered the feel of her touch the way she smelled and the way her hair managed to tickle his nostrils when she snuggled him in bed. No matter what he did he could never seem to get Zoe Wilkes out of his head. When he woke he knew he must of looked like he had been ran over a few times so instead of having his usual breakfast with Lavon where he would have been asked a whole bunch of questions he didn't want to answer at the main house he opted to head to the Jammer even though it was his day off for a hearty meal then maybe head out and for some fishing.

Shelly had just handed over his plate of bacon, eggs and grits when he saw the guy that was not only Bluebells golden boy but also one of Wades best friends walk in and head straight to him, "Mornin Wade" George said taking a seat across from him "Mornin George how goes it" Wade responded while starting to tuck into his meal "Not too bad just coming from the butter stick bakery where I heard Shula and the ladies having a conversation that I thought I might share with you" Wade didn't even stop to give what George was saying a second thought "Now now George don't tell me you gonna start gossiping with all the women folk, what's next you going to become a belle" he snorted "So you're not interested in what I have to say then?" George asked casually "Not in the least" "Ok so I will just keep the news that Zoe has come home and is going to work with her Daddy and Brick all to myself then" George said smiling as he watched for Wades reaction, what he got was not what he expected. Wade couldn't help but burst out laughing "Zoe Wilkes back in town ha-ha the same Zoe Wilkes that hasn't been back for years because she wants to be a surgeon is back to be a gp? Ha-ha I highly doubt that" "Well they seemed pretty certain and I figured if anyone would want to know it would be you" George told him "No offence George but the day Zoe Wilkes comes back into this town will be the day I sprout wings and start flying". Just as Wade said that the door to the Rammer Jammer opened up and in walked Harley Wilkes accompanied with his wife Candace "See George if Zoe were back don't you think she would of come to breakfast with her parents?" Wade asked gesturing towards the Dr and his wife just as he finished his sentence in walked the tiny brunette in question. Wade was stunned he felt as if his heart had literally stopped Zoe was just as beautiful as he remembered, George leaned over and whispered "I can't see no wings on you there Wade. Ha-ha. Never doubt the women of Bluebell Wade I reckon they could give the FBI a run for their money with the intel they collect".

**Sorry it has taken a few days to get this up with Christmas and sick kids I was having trouble getting anything down on paper, I know this isn't the best work but please stick with me and it will get better I promise **


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer to meet her parents for breakfast before going to get started at her father's practice. She wasn't stupid she knew Wade worked there but her parents had told her that he usually didn't open Wednesdays, she remembered smiling when she heard this for most people had trouble with Mondays but not Wade no he had trouble with Wednesdays "Why should the middle of the week even exist it should go start to end and that's it" he used to say. When she heard laughter coming from the other side of the room she looked for its source and saw that it was George Tucker, she started smiling at seeing her old friend but the smile soon turned to shock when she recognized the person he was sitting with, it was her first love Wade Kinsella. Zoe was hoping for a few more days in Bluebell before running into him as she wasn't sure what she was going to say "Hey lookin' good sorry I haven't seen you in a few years, oh and sorry for the broken heart" . No she definitely needed a few days to think of a better opener.

However she decided to be the bigger person and go over and say hi to them both, excusing herself from her parents she crossed the room to where they were. Zoe felt every eye in the room on her and if she were anywhere else she would have been sure she was imagining it, but no this was Bluebell where everyone knew everything about everyone and she knew for sure this encounter would be on Dashes blog tonight. As she reached the table George stepped up in hopes of making this a little less awkward on his best friend and grabbed Zoe in a big bear hug "Well well well if it isn't little Zoe Wilkes" he said Zoe would have laughed at Georges attempt at decreasing the tension if she couldn't feel Wades eye boring into her "Hey George how's things, gosh I haven't seen you since you were in New York. How's Lemon? I heard you were engaged congratulations" Zoe tried to speak normal but Wade was having a unexpected effect on her that all her words were coming out rushed. Unexpected because she thought she was over him but just being this close she was already getting butterflies. At this point Wade was openly glaring at George no one had told him that the two of them kept in contact let alone caught up in New York, although he shouldn't be surprised Zoe always did have more in common with George which was why it was such a shock she had picked him in High school. "Yeah we are getting married soon actually but I am sure she will catch you up. I bet her and all the belles are just dying to see you" George replied with a wink, it was a well known fact that Zoe hated the thought of being a belle no matter how much her Mamma had tried her push her into joining it was the one thing Zoe could never bring herself to do.

George was stuck he couldn't think of anymore small talk to make, but thankfully Zoe took that as her cue to finally talk to Wade "Hi Wade how are you?" She asked nervously "I am good, so your back?" he asked feeling kind of stupid for nothing thinking of anything else to say but he was in shock just seeing her there, he knew the love he still felt for her in his dream but having her there was multiplying those feelings by thousands. "Yeah well the whole New York thing didn't really work out" Zoe didn't really want to go into the details of why she was back, especially in the middle of the Jammer. "Well that's too bad, anyway I gotta go get out on the lake before all the good fishing spots are gone" Wade replied standing quickly trying to get away as soon as possible. Zoe being a bit thrown from his attempt at a fast escape just said "Oh yeah I got to get back to Mom and Daddy then head over to the practice with him". Wade saw the crestfallen look on her face and if he had one weakness it was Zoe Wilkes, seeing her so down made him nearly change plans and stay and keep talking but he had to get away clear his head and figure out how he felt,. "It was good seeing you to Zo I will catch you around town" he smiled at her, that smile gave Zoe feelings deep down in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt in years, actually since she had last seen Wade smiled at her, Chad definitely didn't stir up these kinds of feelings "See ya Wade" George said making both his friends realize he was still there, "See ya George" Wade said giving them both one last smile before turning around and leaving. "Wow that was awkward" Zoe said to George, "Nah just give him some time, heck he only found out you were back five seconds before you walked in the door, anyway I gotta go but it was really good seeing you. You, me and Lemon should get together for drinks later on this week?" Zoe smiled at her old friend and how welcoming he was being "Sure thing George just give me a call". With a nod in reply George got up and left.

Zoe stood there for a few seconds after they had both left before going and sitting with her parents. "Hey baby we ordered some pancakes for you" Harley Wilkes told her when she sat down. "Thanks Daddy but you didn't have to, coffee would have been just fine" Zoe said with a warm smile to her father, "Nonsense you are going to need all the strength you can get to come work in the practice and coffee just won't do besides I know how much you love the pancakes here" Harley said to his only child, truth be told he would have ordered her the whole menu if she had asked as he was so happy she had come home. "Speaking of things you love at the Rammer Jammer how was Wade?" Candace asked their daughter, Zoe snorted "Subtle Mamma" then with a cheeky smile she said "Are you sure you aren't from the south 'cause you sure gossip like you are" Zoe knew that would get her mother's back up because even though she had lived in Bluebell for over thirty years since she married Harley she still liked to think of herself as a New Yorker. "You don't have to be stubborn to be concerned about your daughter's welfare" Harley interjected before the conversation turned into a drama scene. Biting her lip Zoe finally answered their question "It was fine, he didn't say much but he smiled and said he would see me around so I guess he isn't mad at me" "I am sure he isn't mad at you, hell everyone in town thinks he has never gotten over you" Candace exclaimed. Seeing his child was uncomfortable reached across the table and place his hand lovingly over Zoe's and said "I am sure he just needs to get used to the fact the prettiest girl to ever come out of Bluebell being back in town" with a wink, Zoe looked up at her father's warm smile and was happy she was home for as much as she loved surgery she was beginning to remember a few things she loved even more. And with those thoughts she quietly ate her breakfast while her parents talked about the different things going on in town because if her first encounter with old friends was anything to go by then her father was right and she would definitely need her strength.

**Tried to get this chapter up quicker so it is a bit rushed, sorry if it is crap **


End file.
